falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tips of the Trade?
Hey fanfictioners, I decided to finally make some stories about the many characters I've played as in my run of Fallout 3 & NV. I'm just looking for some generic tips about making stories, and creating my characters. Here's what I have s far about my latest character: Basic Description: Okay so essentially he's a looter and scavenger in the Capital Wasteland, a very skilled combatant with both Small Guns and his Spiked Knuckles (I use the Valid Points in game). He has a Quantum-like shade of indigo hair, swept under his headwrap (I wear Three Dog's wrap and shades, but sometimes I use the Lucky Shades instead) and wears a Merc Troublemaker suit at the moment. His signature weapon is the Xuanlong Assault Rifle (I'll explain that later), a Sawn-Off, and his Spiked Knuckles. As I said, he spends most of his time looting, scavenging, and treasure hunting for goods he can trade in various towns, often drugs and cigarettes. He is also an expirienced trader (High Barter;) and always gets the best deal. He has been known to do the occasional Bounty Hunt or Assassination, but never against his limited set of morals. He has various camps set up around the wastes, including a Hotel on Pensylvania Avenue, and an abandoned sewer, once home to a rather-delirious, shotgun-wielding ghoul who loves to party (hint hint). Background: This is probably the aspect I would really like some help with. What I have so far is that he once belonged to a group of scavengers, with his partners Prime and Jiggs (I'm not sure whether or not my character IS Jiggs, give me your opinions on the idea), of which Prime was gunned down by some of his former Raider friends. My character arrived later on, and was able to track down the Raiders and reclaim the loot, (including his Xuanlong Rifle) and now works alone. Before being a scavenger, he may have been a Raider, who realized that his friends and family were all fucking psychos, or maybe the son of a slaver and his female slave, who was killed trying to escape with her infant son. I want t give him a connection to Three-Dog, during the days before GNR. Maybe he even gave the Dog his name, or was there for the event that gave him his name (I'm thinking something to do with 3 Raider guard-dogs lashing out at their abusive masters, saving Dog and my characters lives, because the Dog is all about rebeling against tyranny. AWOOOOO!). Other Info: He enjoys Mirelurk Cakes, Jet, and Nuka-Cola, and has a collection of Quantum hidden in one of his camps. He has recently been trying his hand at making his own pharmetceuticals, and has been scavenging for the right equipment. When he is not in imminent danger, he listens to GNR radio and tries to make use of the loot he can't sell, fixing toasters and terminals. He also reads up on all info he can about drugs and chemistry. Thanks for your ideas and criticisms, I don't trust my own thoughts alone to be post-worthy. If u don't think he should be Jiggs, then plz leave a name for him. Something Raider-like, like Prime, Jiggs, Lug-Nut, etc. I may add pics later if I can a take good one with my phone... doubtful. Knock_Knock_Motherfucker 00:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC)